Running Away
by HuntersOfTheDusk
Summary: The old building stood there. Abandoned for several years, he could only ever remember her family living here. Nobody had visited the shrine since they had left, two years ago today. He remembered her, as much as he wanted to forget. She’d moved on now.


**Running Away**

Dislaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Inuyasha. Sadly. Or the song Silhouettes.

The old building stood there. Abandoned for several years, he could only ever remember her family living here. Nobody had visited the shrine since they had left, two years ago today. He remembered her, as much as he wanted to forget. She'd moved on now. He had waited for some sort of contact, a phone call, a letter? They all had. But nothing had ever come. There was no number to reach her, no address to write to. It was like she had just...ran away from it all.

"_I don't wanna live like my mother_

_I don't wanna let fear rule my life_

_And I don't wanna live like my father_

_I don't wanna give up before I die---Hey!," Turning sharpley, her eyes met gold staring back at her. _

"_It's getting better," He commented, taking the place next to her on the grass and stretching out. _

"_So says you," She muttered, staring down at the strings. "And even if it was, you didn't have to pull my hair to tell me." She stated simply, sending a glare his way._

"_Heh, it worked didn't it?" He asked, reaching up and pulling on a lock of her hair._

"_Stoppit!" Swatting away his hand, she stood up at grabbed her bag. "You're still coming over later, right?" She asked quickly. September 22, her birthday. How could he forget? _

"_Of course," He scoffed, "Wouldn't miss it for the world,"_

"'_Kay, then I'll see you, ne?" With his nod, she took off towards the Higurashi shrine._

"_Now what to get her..."_

_----x-----_

"_Taidima," Kagome chorused, closing the door behind her. The house seemed...quiet. She small hallway was missing it's usually homey atmosphere. The empty boxes scattered down the hallway, and the "sudden" dissapearence of items drew up one conculsion. Shaking the idea out of her head, she sighed. Her parents would never do this. Moving so suddenly without telling her or Souta. _

"_Kagome, sweetie. Is that you?" She heard a quiet voice ask. _

"_Hai, Mamma?" She nodded slowly. What was going on? _

"_Come, sit. There's something your father and I need to talk to you about." She patted the seat next to her on the small couch. There were large brown boxes of various sizes through the living room. She felt her eyes brim with tears, almost sure she already knew what they were going to tell her. _

_Taking a seat next to her mother, Kagome watched the two of them. Her mother fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, while her father was avoiding making eye-contact with anything but the large brown box beside him. _

'_No...'_

"_Kagome," Her mother began, taking her daughter's hand in her own, "You know how sometimes..."Her mother drifted off, averting her eyes to the same box._

"_How sometimes....?" She urged her mother to continue, wanting to hear the direct truth. "Come on, mamma. How sometimes what?" _

"_Jobs can take people to different places, Kagome," Her dad kept his eyes focused behind her, "Both social-wise, and location-wise...We just happened to get the last out of the two." He whispered, hoping she hadn't heard him. "We have to go to Osaka....all of us," _

_No. This wasn't happening. She wasn't leaving everything behind, to go somewhere new. She---they---it just wasn't possible. _

"_How long until we go?" She asked quietly, removing her hand from her mother's hold. _

"_We leave at sunset today, sweetie." Her mother replied._

_With nothing else she could think of doing, Kagome nodded. Standing, she made her way immediately for the stairway. _

_Pounding up the stairs, she felt everything echoing through her head. She'd have to leave them all behind. Miroku...Sango...**Inuyasha**...was there even a way to reach them now? _

_Flopping down onto her bed, she automatically reached for the telephone line beside her bed. The dull dial tone rung through her ears. In flawless English, a voice repeated how the phone service was no longer available, then switched to Japanese. Setting the receiver back on the hook, Kagome buried her face in the pillow._

_-----x------_

"_I can com, Inbuyasha," Sango replied, coughing repeatedly. "I hab a code."_

"_Rest then, Sango. Miroku's outta town, right?"He ran a hair through his hair. He had tried calling Kagome a little earlier before, but the operator had told him the line was disconnected. The sun was slowly turning to a redish-purple colour as he rounded the corner onto Kagome's street._

"_Hai," She replied, coughing again._

"_Hope you feel better soon, Sango."_

"'_rigato, bye." With a click, the conversation ended. Some birthday party this was going to be. Miroku was out of town with Mosuhin for the weekend, and Sango had a cold. It would end up being him and Kagome for the whole time..._

_He heard the engine starting up, as he noticed several large white vans being loaded up in front of....the Higurashi shrine. He saw the four figures enter the car and get ready to pull out. Then he saw the one thing that made his blood run cold. The "For Sale" Sign, in front of the property. _

"_Kagome-chan! Wait!" The car tires screeched away as the girl stuck her tear-stained face to the back window. She only waved to him, not turning around. Not telling them to stop the car. Where the hell were they going?_

_He tried to keep up with the car, tried to follow her. It broke her heart even more to watch him. Rolling down the window slightly, she screamed out, so even at his distance he could here her._

"_I'm sorry, Inu-kun!" The window was closed by her mother. He slowed down slowly, not able to keep up to speed with the car. Even though he was half-demon, there was only so much he could take. _

_Her voice carried through the wind, and down the small deserted road. He watched as the car disappeared, as it became nothing more then a shadow._

She sat on the porch watching the cherry blossoms. It had been two years to the day now since she had left everyone without a second glance, and turned her back on all of them as some would put it. Maybe if she wished hard enough, she could go back. Maybe is she---she didn't know anymore. She had waited. Waited, and prayed, that Kikyo would tell them the truth. After staying in Osaka for only a month, Kagome had managed to discover the "real" reason of transfer-Because Onigumo was Kikyo's father. Whatever Daddy's Little Princess wanted, she got. She wanted Kagome out, she got it. Her mother had decided against any contact with anyone from their "former life", ripping up and deleting all addresses, e-mail addresses, telephone numbers, pictures, and whatever else she could find. Kagome had managed to keep one thing away from her mother. Unfolding the small piece of paper, she sighed. Scrawled across the top were the lyrics he had once taught her.

"_Silhouettes..."_

-----x-----

The sorta-prequel to Silhouettes. If this was confusing, please tell me. I'll edit it to make it less confusing, or what-have you.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
